Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F
C'osmic Pegasus W105R2F' is the Hasbro replica of Big Bang Pegasus F:D that features W105R2F instead of F:D, and it has a completely new design. It's previous incarnation was Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F from which Cosmic Pegasus obtained it's bottom and spin track. Face Bolt: Pegasus III The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, the magical winged horse that soared into the heavens for the Greek god, Zeus. Pegasus is one of the 88 constellations in our galaxy. The design is almost the same as the Storm Pegasus motif, but has a few modifications. Firstly, the head of Pegasus has lost its colour; now being outlined in a brown colour , while the characters "P" and "S" near Pegasus' face are also a brown and have thin gaps cutting around at each other. Energy Ring: Pegasus III Pegasus III, just like the previous Pegasus Energy Rings, features two wings that are meant to resemble the wings of a Pegasus. Unlike the original Pegasus Energy Ring, the wings are much more detailed; albeit even more than Pegasus II. However, Pegasus III only weighs 3.2 grams which the exact same as its predecessor Pegasus II. Its two heads looks more like that of a Dragon than that of a Pegasus. Although it is not very light, it is still not as heavy as Bull, Aquario, or Kerbecs; despite it has metal fillings.. Pegasus III still has uses in Defense due to it's weight and is blue in color. However the Hasbro version does not have iron fillings. It is a pearl blue in color. Fusion Wheel: Cosmic Cosmic is an excellent metal wheel exclusive to Hasbro. It is Hasbro's counterpart of the 4D Metal Wheel Big Bang. However, Cosmic is much better than Big Bang in terms of attack. Cosmic outclasses wheels like Omega, Beat, Blitz, and VariAres in terms of attack, but is outclassed by Phoenic (Chromium Wheel), Diablo, and Flash. It is best used with tall Spin Tracks like A230 or TH170 and Cosmic features Force Smash as well. To get the most out of Cosmic, combos such as MF-H Cosmic Kerbecs A230/TH170 RF/R2F uses full speed around the Beystadium until it hits the opposing Bey, causing a huge amount of Smash on impact. Spin Track: W105 (Wing 105) Weight: 1.2 grams Wing 105 (W105) is a variant of 105 with "wings" resembling fins, at its sides; replacing 105's handle-bar protrusions. The wings were meant to push air upwards similar to DF145, in order to provide additional Stamina to the Bey. However, the effect is barely noticeable and performs just like an average 105. It also weighs, (very slightly) more than 105, providing slightly better defense. 105 can be used for Attack-Types if the Spin Tracks, 100, 90, or 85 are not available. Although other Spin Tracks like CH120, S130, and even D125 are generally considered better for use in disregard to W105. It is red in colour. Performance Tip: R²F (Right Rubber Flat) Weight: 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat (RF). While retaining the same basic appearance, the Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the added friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has low Stamina, even lower than that of RF. As when first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles for it to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the star-like design begins to disappear. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a top-tier Performance Tip for Attack-Type customs, due to its fast and aggressive speed, as it is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-Types. The plastic is red while the rubber is black.' ' Trivia *Hasbro painted the inside of the Cosmic Fusion Wheel red to look like Big Bang's PC Frame. *Hasbro's Cosmic Pegasus has the same Spin Track and Performance Tip combination with its pre-evolution Galaxy Pegasus. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Hasbro Remodels